I'm Sorry
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: Set season 9, with Natalia being married to Nick. Major Natalia hurt, and stuff. Bear with me here, my brains are dead. R/N...maybe rated M later. AU.


**Brain is dead. I'm just doing you all a favor and trying to awaken .**

* * *

><p>Pain. Pain was all that Natalia knew for the past 5 years. No love, only pain. No color, only darkness.<p>

"Hey, erm, Nick, I need to go run an errand." Natalia said, walking over to the kitchen where he was, drinking whiskey.

"Errand? Oh really?" Nick snarled, staring at her. Natalia swallowed painfully, keeping her head down.

"I gotta go to the lab." Natalia said. "New lead on a case." Natalia lied quickly. Natalia got into her car and drove straight to Ryan's house. She was ready for denial, for anger, for everything except for what she wanted. Ryan opened the door, wearing a shirt that would make Natalia explode in laughter on any other day, but today wasn't the day.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, concern on his face. He had absolutely no idea of what horrors lurked beneath Natalia's smile.

"Can we talk?" Natalia asked when she finally found her voice. "Inside?" She asked, swallowing painfully.

"Sure." Ryan shrugged, but they weren't quick enough. The sound of a car pulling in front of Ryan's house sounded, and Nick came lunging out of the car. Natalia wished that the ground would just swallow her up, and spit a tombstone out.

"You said that you were going to the lab." Nick snarled through gritted teeth. Natalia silently begged Ryan for help, but Ryan was more confused than ever.

"Actually, I called Natalia because I needed a ride to the lab." Ryan offered her a white lie, but it didn't help.

"Oh really? How do I know that you're not her boyfriend, huh?" Nick spat, nearly throwing Natalia aside. Natalia rubbed her slightly bruised wrist hoping that there would be no fight in between them.

"Because you're her husband!" Ryan barked.

"Whatever." Nick spat, dragging Natalia away to the car. Nick forced Natalia into the car, and sped off, leaving Ryan on the doorstep of his house, more confused than ever.

She wanted to talk. In private. Then Nick came bolting out of nowhere as though he followed her. He held her like he would've held a perp as a patrol cop cuffed the guy. Something wasn't adding up. Ryan pulled out his cell phone, calling H.

"H, I think that something is up with Natalia. I dunno what, but her husband… he was acting strange. And Natalia was acting even more strange." Ryan sighed. "Yeah, I'll see you at her place." Ryan was only praying that he wasn't going to walk in on a emotional bomb in Nick and Natalia's relationship.

Ryan waited for H, before knocking on the door of Natalia's house. "Natalia, it's Ryan!" Ryan called out. No answer.  
>"It's unlocked." H whispered, entering the house. But the first thing that met his eyes made hatred slowly boil in his gut. Gravitational blood drops were all over the floor, leading to the kitchen.<p>

"Don't you dare move, you son of a bitch." Ryan hissed, finding Nick in the kitchen, blood all over his shirt, wearing a sickening smirk. The thought of Natalia being hurt, sent all of Ryan's emotions and feelings into turmoil as he attempted to find Natalia.

"Talia-" Ryan's heart was in his feet when he found his best friend collapsed in the bedroom.

"I'm so sorry-" Natalia was mumbling, her head trashing around a bit. Blood soaked her brunette locks, but blood also stained her blouse and pants.

Ryan quietly tried to lift her blouse in inspect the damage on her body, but Natalia began to fight, weakly, but still fight."Oh please not again, I'm said I'm sorry!" Natalia whimpered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Nat, it's me, it's Ryan. I promise you, I won't hurt you." Ryan said, and those words apparently soothed Natalia, allowing Ryan to look at the damage that Nick had caused her. Cuts, scratches, and bruises cover her chest and abdomen, but there was a deep gash- a stab wound- that would be fatal if the ambulance didn't come in time.

"Nat, it's going to be okay, just stay with me." Ryan sighed, kneeling over Natalia, waiting for the goddamn EMTS to help him.

"I should've asked for help, I sh- should've told someone." Natalia said, through hiccups, blood escaping her mouth with every word that she said.

"Nat, it's not your fault-" Ryan said, but he realized that Natalia's hand that was holding had gone limp. "Talia!" Ryan was frantic as he tried to find a pulse on his best friend.

This wasn't happening. He knew so much about Natalia, but he couldn't figure out that she was domestic abuse victim. Natalia had a weak pulse, but she was barely responsive, blood still trickling from her mouth.

"Just leave Ryan, I'm going to be fine." Natalia whispered, trying to push herself up. Ryan's jaw fell open as he watched Natalia in pain, trying to get up.

"Natalia, damnit, don't you dare move." Ryan pushed Natalia down gently, waiting for the EMTs to come.

"Why are you doing this?" Natalia asked, point blank.

"Because I love you." Ryan answered bluntly, and that was the last thing that Natalia heard before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>..This is probably the worst written thing I've ever written.<strong>

**So…reviews?**


End file.
